


Ganar o perder

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Irene Adler nunca perdió con Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganar o perder

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x01

El retiro siempre había planteado un problema importante para Irene. Sabía que tenía todavía capacidad para mucho tiempo más, pero había empezado a cansarse. Tenía demasiada información para su propio bien y el disfrute se veía cada vez más obstaculizado por las medidas de seguridad que tenía que tomar para cuidar de sí misma.

Además, le parecía haberlo visto todo ya. Necesitaba un cambio de aires y perder el rastro de todos los que podía tener algo contra ella.

Así había empezado todo y no se arrepentía de nada.

Dejó el bolso en la cama y se acercó a abrir la ventana de su nuevo hogar. Al fin era libre. Por un tiempo lo había dudado y casi en el último momento se había dado por perdida. Nada había funcionado, había encontrado su fin.

Luego había escuchado el gemido, había visto los ojos de Sherlock y el mundo se había vuelto al derecho.

Era libre.

Quienes conocieran la historia oficial pensarían que había perdido. Después de todo, para quienes se enteraran de su supuesto paradero pensarían que había muerto después de que Sherlock la venciera en su propio juego.

Ingenuos.

Por supuesto que era una pena haber perdido el dinero y no pasar a la historia como la dominatriz que doblegó a Inglaterra. Específicamente a Mycroft Holmes, usando a su propio hermano. Era todo un título. Sin embargo, aunque para el mundo Irene Adler estuviera muerta, Irene Norton estaba perfectamente instalada.

Había trabajado en esa cubierta desde antes de contactar a Moriarty. No había manera de rastrear el dinero ni sus papeles. Era la viuda de un abogado cómodamente instalada en el extranjero. Nadie sería capaz de encontrarla.

El único capaz de hacerlo era el único que sabía que estaba viva.

Sherlock.

No sabía si el detective se apuntaría aquel caso como un triunfo al final. Después de todo había conseguido de él que descifrara la clave, que a fin de cuentas, era el propósito inicial de su trato con él. Y si bien la había dejado sin el dinero y a la deriva un par de meses, Irene sentía que ella había ganado mucho más que él.

Se sentó en la cama de la que sería ahora su casa. Tenía la ventana abierta de par en par y la brisa marina entraba acariciando su piel y su cabello. Libertad y tranquilidad. Se recostó en la cama y sonrió recordando su escape de los árabes.

“Cuando diga corre, corre”.

El recuerdo de la voz de Sherlock allí, en medio de la nada, la hacía sonreír. Sí, había perdido el dinero. Sí, Sherlock la había hecho creer que la dejaría a la deriva y sí, aún le debía una cena.

Pero por otro lado, había seguido su pista hasta saber exactamente dónde encontrarla. Él único capaz de engañar a Mycroft Holmes había creado la cubierta perfecta de su muerte. Tras todo lo sucedido, Sherlock Holmes había ido a salvarla y darle su libertad.

Él podía creer lo que quisiera sobre los sentimientos, tal vez la habían hecho perder el dinero pero la habían hecho ganar algo mejor: a Sherlock mismo.

Al final, ella era la que había ganado.


End file.
